


Back Massage

by discoballDust



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bros Bein Bros, Dialogue Heavy, Doubles, Just Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballDust/pseuds/discoballDust
Summary: "Don't expect it to happen again!"
Relationships: Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Back Massage

Yuushi finished the post practice back massage and Gakuto sighed. He leaned back and landed against Yuushi’s chest, exhausted, but shoulders less tense.

“You’re really good at that. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Yuushi drew out his words teasingly, “it’s important to keep my partner in shape.” He flicked Gakuto on the side of his head. Gakuto made a face and closed his eyes, settling deeper against him. 

“I’m just gonna lie here awhile, ‘kay?” he said lazily.

“It seems there’s no stopping you.” 

Gakuto grinned a little, almost smug. “You’re such a good person Yuushi,” it was a joke, but not truly. “I’m so relaxed, gimme a minute then I’ll do you.”

Yuushi sighed, as if giving in. “Alright.”

“Working hard, Oshitari?” Shishido snickered in passing toward the club room.

Yuushi sighed again, enough of a smile (or at least a smirk) in his voice for Gakuto to hear. “He’s high maintenance, what can I say?”

Gakuto didn’t open his eyes, but he did mumble “I’m worth it.” Shishido snorted and walked on and Gakuto felt rather than heard Yuushi chuckle behind him.

It was just them again, so Gakuto decided to voice some idle thoughts. “You know Yuushi, sometimes I wish you were a girl.” 

He didn’t get an answer right away.

“What would be different if I was a girl?”

Gakuto didn’t answer right away either, he shrugged. “...I dunno. Nevermind.”

“Would I give better massages?”

“Heh, you know...probably not, actually. You wouldn't be as strong.”

“Plus, I am a lot taller than you.”

Gakuto crossed his arms but stayed comfortable, “You’re right,” lightly concluding, “I guess it wouldn’t work out.”

Yuushi poked him on the arm, “Oh well, sorry.”

After a bit Gakuto turned to look up at him. “Yuushi, do you ever wish I was a girl?”

Yuushi looked back at him dead on. “Never.”

Gakuto looked away and laughed it off. “Yeah I guess if I’m high maintenance now, imagine if I was a girl.” He started moving away.

“...Gakuto, that’s not what I–”

He stood on his knees before Yuushi, waving his hands. “It’s fine, I’m kidding. Now switch places with me.”

Yuushi complied and Gakuto wobbled behind him. He pointed out, however, “I think my body has probably cooled down by now.”

Gakuto pressed his fists into Yuushi’s shoulders, thinking. He was still on his knees behind him now for better reach. “Ahhh, shit. Ummm.”

“Gakuto, what are you _doing?_”

Gakuto was pulling his shirt up. “Taking your shirt off! It’s hot outside, it’ll make you warmer. Move your arms!” He fought at Yuushi’s arms to get the shirt up. 

“This isn’t really appropriate, we’re sitting right outside the club room.” He said it as if sketchier stuff hadn’t happened right outside the club room.

Gakuto got the shirt off and got to work. “Yuushi, it’s fine. Just pretend I’m a girl.”

“Hm, not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Well, just don’t start moaning or anything.”

“Hah,” he winced as Gakuto pushed hard into his spine. “I’ll try to control myself.”

People started exiting the club room. 

“Well this has escalated.”

“Go home, asshole.” 

“Sorry Gakuto, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“_Shishido-san_.” Ootori hushed him. “Bye senpai!”

“Goodbye,” Yuushi answered on behalf of them both, wincing for a different reason. Gakuto didn’t look away from the task at hands.

“Gakuto, it's getting late. We need to go.”

“Hold on, I’m not done yet!”

“I appreciate that you’re being thorough, but you’re kind of taking awhile.”

“Shut up, your back is way bigger than mine.”

“And my hands.”

Gakuto shoved Yuushi’s shoulders forward and down with all his strength, knocking the breath out of him and held him there. “_Fine. _I’m done,” he whispered roughly in his ear before standing up, leaving him there. “Let’s see if you get dressed faster.” 

Yuushi stood up and rolled his shoulders, feeling fantastic. He picked up his shirt. “Well, you did give me a head start.” He wasn’t sure if Gakuto heard him, until he heard a yell from beyond the closing door:

“Don’t expect it to happen again!”


End file.
